Nature
Nature (NATURE; 자연; jayeon) is a fictional South Korean girl group formed by JYL Entertainment in 2019. The group is composed of three members: Bom, Hyori, and Jia. The group debuted on September 9, 2019 with their single, Inner Circle, which spawned their first number-one hit, "Crush". The single also included "Taxi", their first number-one hit on Billboard World Digital Songs chart, which set the record as the most-viewed debut music video by a Korean act. With the group's commercial success in their first five months, they were hailed as the New Artist of the Year at the 34th Golden Disc Awards and the 29th Seoul Music Awards. History 2019: Formation, Debut with Inner Circle and Outcast Prior to the group's debut, some of the members were already involved in the entertainment industry. Bom had gone through about 200 auditions for music videos, dramas, and movies before becoming a singer for Nature. Hyori was exposed to the American music scene as a member of a pop duo named CatRAX, which disbanded one year after its debut in 2013. The first member of the group to join JYL Entertainment's training system was Bom in 2010 after she was cast through the 2010 JYL Open Audition, in which Bom sang for her audition. Hyori was the next Nature member to become a JYL trainee after coming third in the 2012 JYL Youth Best Dancer competition. Jia was cast the following year through the 2013 JYL Saturday Casting Audition, where she sang and danced to her favorite singers, BoA and Britney Spears. With promotional preparations beginning in September 2018 with the release of teaser images and participation in songs and advertisements, JYL Entertainment revealed the final line-up and name of the group on July 1, 2019. Nature is the third girl group to debut under JYL Entertainment in 2 years after Statice, with their debut single Inner Circle, which was released on September 9, 2019. The first title track, "Crush" was produced by Jiyoung Youn Lee and written by Twist's Mina. The second title track, "Taxi" was produced by Twist's Chaeyoung and co-written by Twist's Sohye. Its music video was directed by Director-X. The two title tracks charted at number one and two on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, and Nature are one of the fastest acts to do so and the fifth Korean artist or group to hold the top two positions after labelmates Twist, Statice, Element, Game, and Dizzy. "Crush" topped the digital, download, streaming, and mobile charts on Gaon in September 2019. They also reached number one on the weekly, popularity, music video, and K-pop muic video charts of China's biggest music-streaming website QQ Music. Nature's first music show performance was aired on September 10, 2019 on SBS MTV's The Show. They won first place on Mnet's M Countdown 1 day after their debut, and broke the record for the shortest time for a girl group to win on a music program after debut. They wrapped up their promotions for Inner Circle on October 1, 2019 with another win on The Show. Nature released their first mini album Outcast with the lead singles, "Damaged Lady" and "In The Moonlight" on December 1, 2019. The songs are produced by the group members' themselves. They performed their comeback stage on Inkigayo on December 7, 2019 and on Mnet's M Countdown on December 3, 2019. "Damaged Lady" was their second single to hit number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart. In South Korea, "Damaged Lady" peaked at number three while "In The Moonlight" managed to reach the fifth spot on the music charts. Nature's commercial success in their first five months earned them several rookie awards at major Korean year-end music award shows, including the Asia Artist Awards, Melon Music Awards, Golden Disc Awards, Seoul Music Awards, Mnet Asian Music Awards, and Gaon Chart Music Awards. Additionally, Billboard named them one of the best new K-pop groups of 2019. 2020: Lights Out, London 3000, and Step 1 Nature's second mini album Lights Out was released on April 10, 2020. "I'll Be Yours", "Only One", and "Tina" were released as title tracks from the EP, and was used to promote on several South Korean music programs, including Music Bank and Inkigayo. "I'll Be Yours" was produced by Jia and written by Bom and was their third single to hit number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart. In South Korea, "I'll Be Yours" peaked at number one while "Only One" and "Tina" managed to reach the second and third spots, respectively. Prior release, orders for the album had reached 400,000 copies and sold over 600,000 copies upon release. By the end of April, Lights Out had sold over 1 million copies. Nature revealed the cover artwork of their debut studio album London 3000 on August 12, 2020. It was subsequently released by JYL Entertainment on August 19, 2020. The album peaked atop the Gaon Album Chart and at number eleven on the Oricon Albums Chart. London 3000 was the sixth best-selling album of 2020 in South Korea, with sales figures standing at 845,033 units. London 3000 produced three singles- the first being "B.B.B. (Big Baby Baby)", which was released in July 2020. It peaked atop the Gaon Digital Chart, at number ten on the Japan Hot 100, and atop on Billboard's World Digital Songs. Following the release of "B.B.B. (Big Baby Baby)", Nature appeared on the Billboard Social 50 at number two on August 1, 2020, placing behind labelmates, TWIST. The follow-up singles "My Copycat" and "Goodbye" were made available in conjunction with the release of the album. They charted at numbers two and three on the Gaon Digital Chart, respectively. To promote the album, the group starred in a South Korean reality television program titled Within Nature.